


Morning, Sunshine

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is the wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

Sharon and Akela were lying back to back when the knocking at the apartment door woke them up.

Akela groaned. “It’s too early for this.”

“Actually, we should have been up half an hour ago.”

Akela looked at the clock. Crap, she was right. So much for breakfast. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. The knocking persisted. “Is this my place or yours?”

“Yours.”

Crap. She’d have to be the one to get up and answer the door then. She threw on some underwear and wrapped herself in Sharon’s oversized bathrobe- a fluffy white thing that Akela had initially scorned for its luxuriousness but now loved- and answered the door. A slightly harassed but smiling Jasper stood on the other side.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Akela’s glare didn’t waver. “What are you doing here?”

“Coulson can’t stand the thought of his favorite little girl having, you know, “grown-up fun,” so here I am. Go get Sharon and let’s go. We’re running late.”

“Tell me those weren’t his actual words.”

“Whatever gets you in the car faster.”

“Any coffee in the car?”

“And donuts. Hurry up.”

Sharon was sluggishly pulling her pants on when Akela went back to the bedroom. She threw off the robe and dressed hurriedly, stuffing mints into her pocket because they wouldn’t have time to brush their teeth. “Sitwell says there’s coffee.”

Sharon was dressed in a flash.

As the three of them ran down six flights of stairs (never trust the elevator in a rush) Akela said “You better not be lying about that coffee.”

“Yeah, my head hurts,” said Sharon.

“Of course I’m not lying. How could you think I’d be so cruel?”

“Did Coulson really use the words “little girl” and “grown-up fun”?”

Jasper just grinned.

Akela rolled her eyes. She could probably take that as a no.

They piled into the car, Jasper riding shot-gun next to Coulson, Sharon and Akela in the back. Coulson passed them the coffee and donuts with a smirk. Definitely a no to her earlier question. “Cutting it pretty close, guys.”

They didn’t respond, too busy gleefully cramming food into their mouths. Coulson started the car and they drove to work.


End file.
